1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key capable of being distinguished easily from any one of a plurality of keys for different uses carried therewith; held between the fingers conveniently during locking and unlocking operations; and determined easily in advance as to the direction, in which the key is to be inserted into a key hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A holding portion of a conventional key is formed usually flatly to a small thickness. Such a holding portion is difficult to be kept between the fingers during locking and unlocking operations. Such a key cannot be distinguished easily from any one of a plurality of keys for different uses carried therewith, so that it takes time to find out a desired key among these keys. In case of a key, of which the right and left sides or front and rear sides of an inserting portion are notched or recessed asymmetrically, it is necessary that the direction, in which the key is to be inserted into a key hole therefor, be determined in advance. Thus, a conventional key is troublesome and inconvenient in various respects.